Eternal Force
by classicksfreak
Summary: Spock has returned to Vulcan to achieve kohlinar...will he and Kirk reunite?
1. Chapter 1

Spock stood on the scorching Vulcan sand as the sun began to fade in the distance. It was so hot that a human would wish for the moon to cool the fire beneath the bones of his feet. He however, was used to it, and welcomed Vulcan's warmth compared to the occasional coldness of the Enterprise. The Enterprise, however, he must unfortunately admit, hadn't always been so cold to him. He recalled the eternal force that warmed him, now from afar, but that used to be nearer to him. Much nearer. Even though he was colder being alone, the light in his memories always warmed him. Though now, they were increasingly accompanied by a sense of longing he'd began to regret bringing upon the both of them.

"Set the course, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir."

Sulu smiled back at Kirk before turning around to control his station.

When Captain James Kirk gave an order, his crew never hesitated to listen to him. They trusted him, and always depended on their captain to lead them to safety or out of trouble. He was their leader, but also their friend, and one they had begun to care for and wonder about when he was chosen to go on missions on planets away from them.

Yes, James Kirk was happy with his crew, and his ship, and his role as a Starship Captain of the Enterprise...but he wasn't as happy as he could've been. He had been happier...more lighthearted...a smile on his face almost every day...and now...a fragment of that smile had been taken from him. There was warmth in his eyes, but it was not the same. The light and occasional twinkle that had glowed in his eyes when he looked around his ship and upon his crew had faded. Something was missing...yes, a part of him had been missing for almost a year now. Christmas was coming, and he had had happier times, much warmer than he knew this one was going to be.

Why go home to visit Earth when the eternal force that drove him was in space on a planet far away from him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Spock."

Spock turned around to see his father Sarek standing composed as always before him.

"You are to speak with T'Pau in the morning."

Spock nods his head once.

"Yes, Father. I will do as soon as time allows."

"I am pleased with your decision, Spock.

It is only logical that you would return to Vulcan, away from the universal and earthly influence of the Enterprise.

Now you can get..."back on track", as an illogical human would say."

"Yes...."

Spock as always tried not to show any regret or hesitation or emotion about the matter.

"Live long and prosper, Father."

"Live long and prosper, Spock."

The traditional Vulcan salute takes place, as Sarek leaves Spock alone once again.

Looking to the sky one last time, Spock turned to walk towards what used to be his home.

He meant to get some rest and finish clearing his mind once and for all, although he did not know or believe that there was a high chance of that happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain."

Sulu's voice brought him back from his daydreams as it always did.

Kirk turned to face him.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"Our shift is over, Captain.

You should get some rest."

Sulu cracked a smile.

"Will do, Mr. Sulu.

I suggest you do so yourself."

Kirk grinned a little.

"Aye, sir."

Sulu left the bridge, headed for his quarters.

Kirk sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

He slowly stood up, glanced over at the science station (now containing an empty chair), and headed for the door, en route for his quarters.

The quarters that would now and forever remain empty aside from himself, only accompanied by loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

As he swiftly laid down on the mostly red and flat (and not to mention hard) beds of the Enterprise, Kirk's mind was not at ease.

All he could envision flashing before his eyes and throughout his memory were times spent with the man who he began to consider his true friend, one of few who had stuck by him throughout all the dramatics, ups and downs and near-death situations in space.

Upon hearing the sound of the computer's communication request alert, Kirk sat up and pressed the button to answer on screen.

Starfleet command appeared before him.

"Captain Kirk, we have a formal mission report."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"There has been talk of new experiments taking place on all Federation-based planets."

"Involving what?"

"Energy sources, in particular."

"I see. What planets have been chosen for locations?"

"Let's see...Earth...Altair 6...Tarsus III...Starbase 7...Gaia...Remil 6...and I believe that's it..."

"Interesting set list, Commander."

Kirk begins to sip some of his Romulan ale.

"Yes...*looks down at his paperwork once again to double check himself*

oh wait, it looks like we're also required to stop on the planet Vulcan."

Kirk spits out his drink.

The commander raises an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Captain Kirk?"

Kirk coughs.

"Yes...quite...fine, Commander.

Anything else?"

Kirk tried not to grimace.

"No, sir.

Take care, Kirk, and see you during our travels. Starfleet out."

"_Vulcan..."_

The words vibrated their way through Kirk's mind and burned his eardrums to a singe.

_The last time he had stepped on the planet was when..._Kirk gulped at the memory..._Spock had nearly killed him_...

He knew this event still internally almost wrecked the poor Vulcan with guilt, even though in his heart Kirk did not believe Spock should even consider such a thing.

However, Spock was also stubborn, and very unlikely to listen to Kirk's 'illogical emotional nonsense.'

"Vulcan..."

Kirk spoke the forbidden word aloud this time, as he said speechless in shock and almost in disbelief.

This was Spock's home planet. This was the planet where Spock had been raised, the planet that had bound Spock with the restrains of logic that sometimes enabled him from truly living, the planet that -

Kirk stopped himself before he became too angry.

He respected the culture and its customs, but at the same time was very angry towards their people for the way they had acted towards and treated Spock.

Kirk took a large gulp of his ale.

"Starfleet orders...Vulcan it is, so be it."

Kirk laid down once again, this time hoping for sleep.

His wish did not fully come true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spock."

It was time for Spock to be tested, to see if he had truly achieve kohlinar, or the purging of all emotions once and for all.

T'Pau beckoned for Spock to approach her.

She placed her fingers in the appropriate locations upon his head in order to read his thoughts.

Minutes passed, for what to some, including Spock seemed like eternity.

For Kirk, the days dragged along slowly, even though much traveling had occurred between planets.

Some trips were successful, while others left researchers in a stalemate between stagnant and evolving conditions and cultures.

Eventually, all planet experiments were completed, except for those on Vulcan, Altair 6 and Earth.

And so, the journey began.

Kirk reluctantly stepped out into that familiar Vulcan humidity, longing for the convenient breeze of Earth due to its thicker atmosphere.

"Captain Kirk."

An older Vulcan greeted Kirk with a nod of his head and the Vulcan salute.

Kirk tried his best to do it back properly, but as usual, as Spock would say, approached and performed the situation 'illogically.'

He fought back a smile brought on by those recurrent memories, and was brought back to reality upon hearing the voice of the Vulcan standing before him.

"The location for the conduction of experiments is in that building, the highest one to your left."

The Vulcan pointed to a visible but far away building.

"Almost looks like a palace."

Kirk smirked jokingly but grinned warmly.

"It is our main science laboratory building, run only by Vulcan's best and specifically chosen scientists."

Kirk knew without a doubt Spock had had something to do with this building and the work completed within it.

Kirk heard a loud but muffled female voice from afar.

"Something going on I can attend to?"

"Everything is under control here, Kirk. Your assistance is not required anywhere but within the laboratory where you will gather necessary information."

Kirk was never one to take no for an answer, and like Spock, he had a rebellious element of curiousity.

"If I may ask, what else is going on around here?

There seems to be some sort of commotion...or, gathering going on."

If the Vulcan were human, he would have sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That, Captain Kirk, is the ceremony involving kohlinar."

Kirk gulped.

He remembered this word, and thought he knew what it meant, not liking his prediction.

"Kohlinar?"

He wanted to hear the definition again from a reliable source for himself just to be sure.

"The purging of all emotion."

Kirk tried not to show his reaction.

"Ah...well...carry on then."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to direct you towards the building, Kirk?"

"Yes..."

Kirk seemed uneasy, causing the Vulcan's other eyebrow to raise.

"Yes please, that would be great, sir."

"Follow me then, Captain Kirk."

Kirk began to follow the Vulcan into the distance, feeling as if every step was another nail in his heart's coffin.


End file.
